


Star vs. the Forces of Sexual Frustration

by Cythieus



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Broken Arms, Broken Bones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Kingdom of Mewni, Kissing, Magic, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Smut, Starco Week, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform, first hand job, sex scene, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythieus/pseuds/Cythieus
Summary: Marco has been out of commission for weeks with two broken arms and Star is wondering if there's more to the near constant anger he seems to be showing. When he reveals the true cause of his frustration, she offers to give him a hand job to help. Starco. Characters are aged up and have known each other four years at this point.





	Star vs. the Forces of Sexual Frustration

“It’s fine like it is.” Marco’s body slumped into the bed beneath the mounts of pillows that were packed around him as he spoke the words. His hair was getting long in the front and it hung over his eyes enough to make him seem like a new person. The way he eyed her didn’t help. He looked like a stranger and he glared at her with an unfamiliar expression.

She would cut his hair for him; it was the least Star could do. She had caused his condition and it was his past experience with her that made him so reluctant to let her correct the problem. 

Star poured the tea from a clear glass pot packed with green leaves and herbs. Lifting the cup to her nose she sniffed it and smiled. “Mom mixed it herself, she used to make it for me when I was a little girl and I was hurt.” 

“Is there corn in it?” Marco asked.

“No, not this time,” Star said. She held it to his lips, tilting it back ever so slightly so that he could begin to drink.

“Tell me if this is too hot,” she added.

“I’m not a baby, Star.” Marco pulled himself forward as much as one could without relying on their arms. It was of no consequence, but Star figured that he had to assert his independence someway. Though he could walk okay and they had gone out around the castle grounds, Marco was a prisoner of his own body. No adventures, no hopping through dimensions or even going to the rest room by himself. She didn’t help him with everything of course, but she could imagine it was embarrassing. 

Star was careful to let the tea pass slowly into his mouth and not to spill. He was mid gulp when she finally said something again. “Marco…” she whined, tapping her foot on the ground and bouncing her body up and down on the bed where she sat next to him. 

“What?” 

“Let me help you.”

“You are.”

“You know what I mean.” Star brushed the hair away from his forehead, running her fingers through the fringes just above his eyes. 

Marco brought his chin forward and continued drinking from the cup. 

When he was finished she sat the cup aside and got up off of the bed. “Pretty-pretty-please. There could be weeks more of this and you’re obviously not happy like this,” Star said. 

“You’re doing all you need to and I’m really grateful. I’d just rather let my arms heal naturally—and not end up with two crazed tentacles,” Marco said. 

“That was, like, four years ago,” Star said producing her wand from behind her back and cradling it in her arms. “I can do way more complex magic than that. You’ve seen me.” 

“Star…” Marco said turning away from her. 

“Okay. If you’re not going to let me fix this and you’re going to lay here hurt you—you have to stop being mad at me about it,” Star said finally. 

“Star, wait…” 

“It’s been three weeks and it could be three or four more, even. You’re just getting meaner everyday and I really should be, you know, doing Princess things. But I’m not because I just want to help you get better even if I can’t do it with magic.” 

“Star. I’m not mad at you, it’s just...” Marco trailed off, breaking his gaze away from hers to hide his eyes behind the frozen state of his arms still in their bulky, eggshell-white casts. 

Pulling a bent leg up onto the bed and tucking it under her butt as she sat down, Star pressed himself close to him, grasping at what little of his fingers the plaster-stiffened cast left of them to grab. They were purple, shriveled and slightly sticky with sweat, but it felt wonderful to feel part of his hand touch hers. Marco’s whole body tightened up, his heart was thundering through his chest; she could feel it beneath her body in the bed and through the minuscule amount of their skin that was in contact. 

“If you’re not okay or need something, just tell me.” 

Marco’s eyelids sagged down for a moment before he glanced up at her. “It’ll just have to wait,” he said. 

“This is not some kind of pride thing, is it?” Star’s eyebrows tilted down into the spot above her nose. 

He swallowed. “I’ve just got a lot of—pent up—emotion. I think you get what I mean.”

Star turned toward the balcony and the double doors that had been pushed open to let some fresh air in and nodded. “Being locked up in here all this time without the use of your hands has to be hard. I don’t know what I would do if…” the words caught in her throat and she wasn’t sure if she could even propose the thing that she thought he was talking about. But she was nothing if not curious. 

“Star?” 

“Do you want me to help?” She asked, her voice becoming suddenly determined. She stared into his eyes until hoping that there was enough history there for him to understand. His face went blank, his jaw slackened and then she added. “I’d be willing to help. I mean, I’d love to. Not love, but…” She moved her hand to his shoulder, his skin was warm and clammy beneath his shirt. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Do you want me to be?” Star had thought they were past this. She had been single a while now and he had been back and forth between Mewni and Earth. If he still wanted her, if all they had been through hadn’t put him off of her everything that was her, he would have asked. 

Marco nodded. 

Star glanced toward the door that led into the hall and with a quick motion from her wand, she shut the door and moved a piece of furniture sliding through the room to block the door for extra measure. With a kind of care that Star didn’t usually exhibit, she stretch to reach Marco, being sure not to press down into any part of his body. 

“Okay, Marco,” she said, dragging the words. “Marco. Marco. Marco…” Star repeated his name, her voice getting smaller and smaller. She plucked the top sheet and the ones underneath to move them back and reveal his fleecy sweatpants. Her eyes locked with his looking for his continued permission. 

Her hand ghosted under his waistband, every little hair on the back of her hand seemed to tingle at the smoothness of his skin. A wealth of hair greeted her fingers and Marco gulped over her name. “Star.” 

“You’ll have to tell me what to, you know, do. This is new territory for me. That’s not something I get to say to you very often…”

Star’s fingers found their mark. She grasped him, finding that he fit perfectly in his palm. His heartbeat sent shivering pulses through his cock. It grew to fill her hand and, though she couldn’t see it, she could the soft skin stretching to be smoother and taunt in her palm. 

“Should I take it out?” She asked. 

Marco was fixated on her, his breathing slow. He moved to help, but his arms couldn’t budge. “I usually just kinda tuck my pants under the—the scrotum part.” 

Star dropped her wand on to the bed and moved her now freed hand to stifle a giggle. “The what?” 

“The balls, Star. My balls.” 

“My, my we’re testy,” Star said through a sly smile. 

She pulled his waistband down to tuck them under his balls like he had said, stopping to examine what she had gotten herself into. Thick, dark hair covered the lower part of his waist, leading down into the raised mound of skin beneath her fist. Star leaned closer to see his balls, sagging slightly to fill the space between his legs. There was a smell about this part of him that was both unfamiliar and very Marco. Something about it reminded her of the smell of damp leaves in the fall.

“You’re making it weird,” said Marco. 

“It’s already weird,” Star said, looking up at him over the rise and fall of his chest. “Do I just…” she moved her hand up once and the back down, the head of his cock caught in the spaces between her fingers as she did. 

“Yeah,” Marco said, suddenly out of breath. 

Star knew how sex worked, she knew what a boy was supposed to do to get off, but it still felt like she should ask Marco. It was his body, maybe he liked something different. Maybe some of them did it another way. But as her wrist worked up and down, gripping him she could see his eyes and she just knew this was right. 

She concentrated, taking the feeling of him against her fingers in as he grunted softly. His hips bucked up, forcing his cock up and down in her hand. 

“You’ve never done this before,” Marco said. 

Star slowed her hand. “Have you?” She opened her palm to get a better look at his member. It was darker than she expected and there was a dark band running around the shaft about three quarters of the way up. The head was also tan, but underpinned with a purplish color. 

“Well, no. I just thought…” 

“Tom and I? No, we never really went there. It just never felt right. Considering how that ended…” Star trailed off, concentrating even harder on what was in her hand. “Heh, there’s a mole here too,” she said pointing. 

In the years since Tom she had been trying her damndest to stick to serious princessing. Sure, things with Marco and Ponyhead and Kelly were cool, but she had been very into putting herself into a place where she could be considered a good Queen, now just for the Mewmans, but for all the people. That hadn’t included finding love. Maybe she had been turning a blind eye to Marco? Maybe her ignoring him was intentional?

Her strokes quickened, her hand moving up and down his shaft and over the ridge that marked the head of his cock. Marco’s head dropped back and his feet stretched out beneath him and he was fighting to get some words out, but he couldn’t seem to get there. 

“Is this okay?” Star asked.

He nodded. 

Wordless silence filled the space between them undercut by the rustle of skin against skin and Marco’s breathing. A clear dot of liquid welled up from the hole at the tip of his cock. She touched her thumb to the hole and lifted it, causing a thin, mucilaginous strand connecting her thumb to him. Star rested her head Marco’s thigh, looking up so that the tower of his cock was in the foreground with his face staring down at her. 

“It’s cute. I mean, it’s cute to see you like this. I really, uh, like it,” Star said finally. He was so wound up over her, so on edge that it was getting to her. She tried to predict where Marco would put his hands if they were free. Marco was definitely a legs and thigh guy, yeah that made sense. Would he be coy and play it safe or go straight for the goal. He had always been surprisingly bold. 

She let a hand stray away from him for a second to brush across her breast, through her dress of course. Star tried to play it off by sliding Marco’s shirt up his stomach to keep it out of the way. Bad idea. Her old friends abs lived there. 

While her one hand rubbed up and down his cock, the other played over the subtle crests and valleys of his abs. Marco’s face strained, his lips were parted as he breathed out from between them in what he seemed to want to be a calm measured pace. “Star. God.” 

That was a good sign, she thought. Star swept her hair aside and shifted to use her other hand to play with the head of his dick. Marco’s expression and body tightened, his balls pulling in closer and his back sinking into the bed. He bucked, letting out an exasperated grunt.

Her big blue eyes locked with his and, in classic Star fashion, the most awkward thing possible slipped out. “Do you still…like me, Marco?” 

“Yes,” Marco managed. 

“You trust me, right?” 

Those words seemed to break part of the spell that her warm had on him. His eyes glimmered with an alertness that had been slipping away. “Of course,” he said. 

Star stopped, wiping her hands down the front of her dress and sat up onto her knees. “Can we do something a little more…involved?” 

“Huh?” Marco said, but before he could really ask anything else, Star lunged forward and kissed him on the lips, her tongue edging its way into his mouth. This was different than the other kisses she had experienced, there was a warmth and craving there. Yeah, this was the right time. Even if for a little while. 

When their lips parted she pulled back suddenly, brushing a tendril of blonde hair away from her face. She could smell Marco in her hand and that just spurred her to continue what she had in mind. Star slid out of her boots, letting them fall to the bedside and then fought to get her leggings down. Maybe she should have gotten out of the bed for this on second though. 

Marco watched all of this intently, but said nothing. 

When the stripped, green and blue leggings were free, she let them fly across the room with an exaggerated overhand throw. Star waddled across the bed toward him on her knees. 

“Well, there they are,” she started, “the _royal panties_.” Star giggled. I know, Mom would say I’m being lewd right now.

“Why are you thinking about your Mom?” Marco asked. 

“Yeah, that was weird.” Star said in that awkward, nasally voice she got sometimes. “Marco Ubaldo Diaz, with your permission I’d like to...engage in _sexual congress_ with you,” Star said putting on a very haughty affectation. 

“Yeah, still weird.”

“I know this isn’t how any would want it. I’m just a girl standing in front of a boy asking him to make sweet, sweet love to me…” 

“Star, I was there when Miss Skullnick wasted a two periods to show us _Notting Hill_ ,” Marco said. 

“That movie dragged those big old alligator tears out of her…”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re very weird?”

“Only everyday of my life.” 

Marco smiled. “Well I like that you’re weird. It’s sexy.” 

“Is that a yes, because if it is the royal panties are coming off.” 

“It’s a yes, Star.” 

Grabbing her wand, Star tapped it against the side of her leg and the burned her underwear right off. “Ooo, that might have singed a few short and curlies,” she said. 

Marco couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Hints of emotions played across his face as she moved to bring her hips into position over his. “The hair is so light,” Marco said. It was more like he had vomited the words up, his mouth slammed shut the moment they were out. 

“I’m blonde, Marco. All my hair is blonde,” Star said giggling. 

“In all of the—science books and stuff where I’ve seen women naked it’s never that blonde.” 

“Well how many of those women were Mewman Princesses?” Star asked as she took his cock in hand and began to stroke it. So she hadn’t been imagining things before, there had been a noteworthy increase in size from when she first touched him. She would have to make up her lost ground. 

With one hand still holding him, she used her wand to move the tea cup and saucer into an extra dimensional hole. Then she dropped the wand to rest in her boot. 

“Star,” Marco said in a breathy tone. “You don’t have to do this because I got hurt helping you.” 

Star crawled down over him, whispering right into his ear as the head of his erection pressed into the front of her dress. “I’m not some prize you’re winning. I want you. Probably more than you want me.” 

The voice didn’t sound like her own. It was as if the Naysayer got inside of her and spoke her deepest secret out loud. One lonely nights when they had been apart all those years ago she had touched herself thinking of Marco’s hands. A part of her brain still wanted to mutter his name against pillows when those last, fleeting shivers of pleasure raced through her body. 

Marco slipped inside of her so easily until they were flush together. A tangle of dark hair with tighter curls mixed with her loopier blonde ones was the only barrier between their skin. 

She rested a hand on his stomach, while the other stayed between her legs. The muscles in her pelvis tensed up and she began to rock her hips side to side causing her knees to dip deep into the bed and sending a whirl of sensation up inside of her. “Marco…” Star said before reaching up to take the horned hairband down, tossing it aside. 

This wasn’t what she expected, it neither hurt to the degree the the other girls claimed it would nor did it have this blinding, dizzying effect. Still, she loved the feel of Marco between her legs and if she just had enough time with him she was sure that it would end on an explosive note. 

Her skin felt warmer now, but inside of her where Marco’s cock jutted up into her there was this strange, foreign kind of heat. She pressed her hand against the front of her opening, grinding her body down into his and mashing her fingers between them. A euphoric jolt shot through her body and as she found her pace doing this, it became a constant pulse. Twice he popped out, all slick from being inside her, but she just put him back in and continue. 

“I’m close,” Marco said from somewhere deep in his throat. “I’m…” 

His thighs bucked up into her, his casts jerking against the restraints that held them up. Star could feel the first massive spurt of his cum inside of her, his cock throbbed and pulsed, and there was a hot, wet sensation that seemed to mingle with the overall warm sensation inside of her. He let out a fit of grunts, but she didn’t right away stop. Her hips were thrust up and down above him until their bodies seemed to melt together. 

“Wow, that feels weird, but in a good way. You kind of made a big mess though,” Star said, her cheeks were so hot now and her vision seemed foggy. 

“Star—stop. It’s too sensitive, please.” 

“Oh,” she moved to kiss him on the face. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. That was amazing. It had just been a long time and—I’m shocked I lasted that long,” Marco laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s because I’m super good at it,” Star said. “We did need to stop. Mom and Dad come by to check on you around this time and the nurses. I don’t think I can explain all this,” she said giggling. 

“That would not be good. I do wish I could touch you, you know?” 

Though both his arms were broken, the cast on the right left more of his hand exposed. Star had at some point taken this into account. She stood up on the bed, bending her knees so she was just the right height and guided his fingers down the front of blonde hair covered mound to the outer folds of the opening. “You could have asked for this anytime. I would gotten trampled by a thousand warnicorns to have you touch me like this a few years ago,” Star said. “I’m not sure I could have appreciated it though.” 

She moved his fingers back and forth over the opening. “I will make it up to you. The moment these casts are off, I mean, if you want to.” 

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Mister Diaz?”

“I guess I am. Maybe laying here covered in this weird goo that I’m pretty sure would be gross coming out of anyone else has humbled me”

“Hey that goo is eighty percent your fault—no, a hundred percent. She’s never done that until you got in there,” Star said pointing down to make a circle around her genital area. 

“So are you going to say yes?” Marco asked.

Star walked into the restroom to get some hot water and a rag. “Do you have to ask?” 

“Well, you know, consent and all,” Marco said. 

She was returning, still sans-leggings, when she spoke again. “In that case I’ll send you a letter with the royal seal, _I Star Butterfly, The Underestimated, Princess of Mewni and Queen in training do cordially invite thee to be her boyfriend and partake in her vagina via sexual congress!_ ”

“Okay, I take it back, I don’t want it anymore,” Marco said mockingly. 

He turned back to look at her as the warm rag touched his legs. “Let me clean you off,” she said as she moved the sopping cloth over him. She had a small bucket that she dipped it back into. “Hopefully no one is on their way right now,” Star said glancing back at the door to check her barricade. 

“Yeah. I guess you could make up some lie about spilling icing…into my pubes, yeah it doesn’t work.” 

“Right.” Star chuckled. “Marco, I’m really glad we’re finally doing this,” she said. 


End file.
